


A New Queen?

by Zillidan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Darnassus, F/M, Soft Non-con, Unsuspecting, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: In an effort to heal the newly created wound in Silithus, King Anduin Wrynn visits the city of Darnassus to confer with his Night Elven allies. Unable to visit the city a lot, he spends a couple of days visiting the locals, meeting one interesting person.





	A New Queen?

King Anduin Wrynn had been fairly pleased with the meeting he had with Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind. The young king seldom had time to visit the city of Darnassus and to be able to come here, even if it was in a dire time to request aid, at least filled him with joy. He felt he owed it to the people to at least thank them for their service against the Burning Legion and to inspire them for the days ahead. It was something he felt like his father would do and something here agreed with doing. It was a cool day in the city, a light misty rain that did little to wet any clothes but instead break the humidity fell through the beautiful purple and green canopies of the world tree. Anduin left his personal guard behind, much to their insistent requests to come along as they always did, and instead travelled through the living districts of the capital of the Kaldorei. Anduin mused at his soldiers who always wanted to keep tabs on them, and they were not in the wrong. In fact, Anduin was glad they were so concerned for his safety, even if it was because it would mean their punishment if anything happened to him, but Anduin disliked the feeling and image they gave him. He felt unapproachable when surrounded by an escort when he wanted people to feel like they could come to him with any concern or word they wished him to hear. being in a safe enough environment, Anduin was allowed his wish and continued on.

News had spread fast that the king was in town, and a few crowds began to gather along the main streets of Darnassus. The Sentinals, the main Night Elf military comprised of some of the greatest women fighters to the Alliance, kept them from swarming the king as he made his way down. Anduin made sure every widow, child, and veteran personally received thanks and word of encouragement, spending a few seconds with each one as he went along. He was glad for the Sentinal's presence, keeping things as orderly as possible, without them totally removing the ability for the king to come forward. After what seemed like hours but had only been a half an hour to one full one, the crowds began to dwindle and Anduin continued his walk, thanking the Sentinal's as well for the tasks they did. He continued on, those working on gardens in front of their houses only offering a wave as they continued their work, the king seemingly just enjoying his own walk for the moment as the Sentinal's stationed around the place kept watch for anything. As much as he enjoyed the crowds, there was something he enjoyed about being able to enjoy the beautiful place, even for just a few minutes, without feeling the weight of the world bearing down on him. The last few months had been such a whirlwind of activity for Anduin and he was just glad to have this moment to himself.

He eventually found himself a small stone bench, worn and old with moss covering the legs, with a nice view of a small pond. He took a seat and stared out into the water, which seemed as magical as the rest of the town. A faint glitter of some kind of power emanated from it, almost like a moonwell, and he found himself deep in thought as he stared at the small glittering bits that wafted from the surface. The calmness it brought took him back to when he had recovered Shalamayne from the Broken Shore. Though it had been an emotionally charged moment for the newly crowned king, the feeling of his father in what seemed like a dream had willed him with this same sense of calm, and he dwelled in it for as long as he could. It was why he did not notice the figure standing just out of his peripheral, watching him stare out into the water for the last few minutes.

"E-excuse me... your majesty?

Anduin whirled around quickly, a sense of panic, before noticing the slightly startled Night Elf woman. She stood taller than him, as most Night Elf woman did though she seemed short for her race. Her shorter green hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her face held red markings that virtually came from her soft glowing eyes. Her expression was one of shyness and concern like she had not yet fully figured out what she should say or if she should approach a king. Anduin stared up at her, able to see her full form, and would casually note that she was a rather plain Elf, normal looking, lithe and not muscular, and flat all the way down, but he quickly shook those thoughts from his head as it wasn't proper at the moment. She wore a light red tunic that had a low neckline and exposed her stomach, and simple brown pants and no shoes.

He quickly stood up and cleared his throat, looking at her expression. "Yes, ma'me? What do you need?"

She paused and stammered a bit, looking to the ground. "I-I just noticed you walking by and I just... wanted to say hello to my King"

Anduin smiled, that same warm smile he met everyone with and lightly patted her shoulder. "Please, just call me Anduin, I'm not quite used to the title yet anyways miss....?"

She blushed at the pat, looking up and smiling, extending her hand. "Elyanna, Elyanna Leafbreeze" Anduin graciously took the hand and squeezed it, shaking firmly, and the Elf reciprocated. "It is a pleasure to meet you miss Leafbreeze. I was just taking a walk through the city before heading to my quarters for the night. I'd like to thank you for staying strong during the invasion of the Burning Legion and I hope to count on your support for the future." 

He turned and took a few steps to walk away and heard sprinting and shouting. "Hold on, wait." He stopped, turning around and furrowing his brow. "I'd...I'd like to invite you into my home, for tea, only if you would like. I live just there." She pointed to a home, not a stone's throw away. "I know these times are stressful and id like to do my part in making sure that you know the Kaldorei respect and are with you."

Anduin scratched his bald chin, at the tiny hairs that began to grow in his early adult years that still reminded him of young he really was. He had been walking for a while and she seemed shy and going out of her way to do this. A few minutes of tea before he headed back wouldn't hurt anyone. "Alright miss Leafbreeze, but only for a bit." SHe smiled as she gestured on him to follow. "Please Anduin, just call me Ely..." She stammered a bit as she smiled at him, the very expression sending a stir to his heart as it beat a bit quicker and he felt his cheeks flush. "S-sure Ely." The pair then made their way to her home.

Like most Night Elf abodes, everything was in one room. As he went inside after her (trying to keep his gaze to them home), he was met with her bed right in the back, only flanked by a changing shade and a dresser. To his left was a small couch and table and to his right was a small sink, table and two chairs, and a fire with water already boiling. 

"Please, make yourself at home Anduin." She came up behind him and removed his coat, which he instinctually let her do as being a king and all, he was used to it. It didn't dawn on him until a moment later it was a stranger doing it and once again his heart quickened. Dressed now in only a simple white shirt, loose-fitting pants and his boots "Which he kept on because of the stone floors, Anduin pierced his nervousness by gazing around the walls. "Lovely home you have miss Leafbreeze." 

She rolled her eyes as she began pouring the tea. "Please, you flatter me with your formalities Anduin, you can call me Ely." She flashed him a wink and Anduin swore his heart did a backflip as she gestured to the steaming cup she placed before him.

"Please sit and drink."

He obliged, taking the cup and running it under his nose, letting the fragrant aroma of herbs fills his nostrils before drinking. It was a bitter tea, but the sweetness of some herb made it taste better once he had swallowed. "You mixed some berries into this, didn't you?" She laughed as she took a sip herself. "My my, the High King is also a tea connoisseur, who would have gathered that? Yes, I brewed this myself, a special mix I came up with from my garden." She kept her gaze on him as he drank, making Anduin uncomfortable for all the right reasons, and so he tried to continue their conversation and drink as fast as possible.

"So, Miss Leafbre-ahem Ely, you live here on your own then?" She smiled as she took a long drink of tea. "That is correct. My parents both died when I was young and I was raised by my aunt until my adult years. From then on I have worked doing whatever I could, farming, crafting, just to be able to buy my home and be self-sufficient. In human years I am only a little bit older than yourself Anduin." She smiled at him again, intently watching as the news of her being a similar age at least burned some tension off, though Anduin worked to furiously finish his drink.

"I see, I understand what its like to lose both parents. It's hard, especially when it means you are the king." He paused and felt his cheeks flush as he realized what he said. "I mean, not to downplay that you losing your parents is less of a bad thing or anything its just that-" Ely reached out and took the other hand which lay dormant on the table and squeezed Anduin's hand and smiled. "Its ok sweety, I understand what you meant. I get that, and its so amazing that both of us have something in common."

Anduin felt his entire face turn purple as he slowly removed his hand from hers. His naive brain slowly began to turn as he realized this Elf was not so shy anymore and very much forthcoming. He slowly got up from the table and pushed his cup forward. "Thank you for the tea Miss Leafbreeze but I best be on my way now, as people will begin looking for me." He walked to the door and put a hand on his coat as she felt a rough hand grip his shoulder tight. 

"Now now Anduin, I told you to call me Ely, and you haven't finished tea yet." She whispered slyly into his ear as she towered over him, carefully locking the door and sliding between him and it. "It would be rude of a king to get in the way of what his future queen desires correct?" Future queen? This woman was insane. Anduin looked around for an escape, his heart pounding. "Wh-what are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes as she came forward and pressed him against the wall, running her hands over his chest. "Why Anduin dear, we are going to fall in love!"

She growled and tore at his shirt, the fine white cotton easily giving way as she ran her hands over his bare chest. While Anduin was clearly uncomfortable, something about the situation made him fascinated, and he continued to want to leave yet felt compelled to stay. Not enjoying how much of a wet noodle the king was, Ely took him by the hand and tossed him to the bed. She quickly pulled her top off, revealing her small chest and no bra, her purple mounds capped off by darker tinted nipples. She straddled the young king and presented her bust to him.

"Go on, play with them, they don't bite..."

Almost in a trance, he reached out, massaging her breasts as she cooed out. "Ooo, that's right Anduin, love your queen..." He hated the words, queen, everything, but a woman showing him her breasts, Anduin didn't know what to do. He leaned up and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it gently before nibbling lightly. Ely growled out, reaching down and running a hand through his bright blonde locks. "oh my king, I didn't know you were rough like that. He couldn't stop, he kept doing it, switching between either of them, as he felt the same stirring in his heart now also travel down to his loins. 

Anduin never once thought about the size of his penis, he had much more to worry about, but it was nothing spectacular. At that moment, however, it meant the world to Ely. Being turned on as an average teenager would, Ely found her straddling was rewarded with an erection pressed to her backside. "Oh? What is this?" She carefully rubbed her butt up and down Anduin's length. Having pulled back from her breast, Anduin was groaning now as Ely giggled. she quickly hopped off the bed as she yanked at his pants. "Sit still, stop squirming." She eventually got his pants free and undergarments too, being greeted with the creamy white, untouched length of the prince.

"Oh, what have we here?" She quickly pulled her own bottoms off, her unshaven groin and sign of maturity greeting Anduin form afar. She turned around and crawled back on the bed, presenting herself to Anduin's face as she bent down to take his cock. "Mmm, get used to this, its one of your queen's favourite things." Without the ability to protest, that hairy backside was plunged onto his face. Almost immediately he felt his cock become enveloped by warmth and slimy wetness. Each bob, swirl of the tongue, lick of his head, and even squeeze of his balls sent twitches through his loins. Each pleasurable pulse sent his brain into a scramble and slowly he felt his tongue come out and trace the silky folds of the Elf. By all accounts, he would hate doing this, but the combination of the feeling down below, as well as the smell and taste, kept him going. His only experience from stories, the young king just traced her folds and licked and what he thought was the clitoris. What he did do was push a finger inside. feeling her warm and wet insides instantly clamp down and claim the love and affection of the king. Every so often she heard him murmur on her cock, at least letting him know he was doing something right, but she was clearly doing much more. Soon enough he felt himself shiting more and he cried out.

The Elf giggled as she sat up and smirked back at him, wiggling her wet ass. "You will get better at the eventually, but decent work for now."  
"I was about to.." Anduin stammered out as she rolled her eyes "Sssh, I know, that's why I stopped. I didn't want to waste my plan in my mouth anyway."

She flipped around and leaned over, pressing her hands into Anduin and keeping him pinned to the bed. She reached down and grabbed his wet cock and aimed it to her drooling cunt. She groaned as she lowered herself to it, feeling him push inside of her, and she began to bounce herself on his shaft. "A-ah my king, I have waited so long for this.." So long? It startled Anduin, but he didn't have long to dwell on it as she moved faster and harder. Every slap of her ass on his thighs sent a shiver down his cock, rapidly getting more and more strong as the evening stretched on.

"Are you close my king? I need this from you, I need your cum so bad my king." Anduin was getting almost scared at this point, but the fear was somewhat...enticing and his body betrayed him. "Ely please, s-stop, I'm so close, so close to..." She growled and covered his mouth. "That's exactly what I want from you Anduin..." He could do nothing but moan into her hand as she pulses through his cock rode him through an orgasm. His balls clenched tight and for that brief moment, his entire body felt amazing. Moments later his shaft sprayed the inside of the Elf with several helping of seed. She laughed and sighed as she pressed down on his crotch, only a small amount leaking out as she slowly dismounted him. she stretched and walk to a body mirror, reaching down with a finger and pressing it into her gooey folds.

"After all this time... it finally happened." She turned to see Anduin sitting up, wearily attempting to walk to the door to put his clothes on. Surprisingly, she didn't stop him. "That was... That was..." She laughed. "Something amazing, right?" Anduin sighed, pulling his coat on, saying nothing. "Me taking the kings virginity? Getting all his seed to myself? I cannot wait until my coronation." Anduin suddenly was filled with a rage of some sort, his post-orgasm woes getting shrugged off as he was fully dressed once again. "There will be no crowning of any queen anytime soon. What you did here would land you in prison for a long time. You are lucky I will report it to no one." 

Her cheery expression gave way to a neutral face and an uncomfortable smile. "B-because you liked it and love me?" He unlocked the door and rested his hand on the handle. "I can't deny it was a pleasurable experience, but like I told Genn, I will find a queen in my own time." She growled and reached for him, but he quickly stepped outside into public, where she knew she could not do anything anymore to him. "Do not expect to hear from me again miss Leafbreeze.." He walked away and heard her last words. "You will... after nine months." Anduin grimaced, hoping and praying it would not come to that.

A few weeks later, Anduin, now back in Stormwind, was smiling to his advisor Genn as the two exchanged conversation over a lovely breakfast. As per usual, the Stormwind chef's had vastly outdone themselves for just two diners. Each was given a heaping plate of eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, fried potatoes, as well as a spread of fruits and pastries to share, and any drinks they could think of. They were halfway through their meal when one of the guards tapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry to disturb you at breakfast, but there is a small situation outside." Genn began to rise from his seat, but Anduin quickly waved at him. "What seems to be the issue?"

The guard swallowed and leaned in. "There is a Night Elf woman outside, green haired, light skinned, says she knows you and wishes to speak to you about a personal matter?" Anduin's face went pale as Genn's eyes furrowed. He glanced back to the guard and rubbed at his brow."Tell her... tell her I don't know who she is and do not wish to speak right now." The guard quickly saluted and left. Genn continued to stare at Anduin, but Anduin shrugged and continued their conversation on healing the wound.

Outside, the guard returned to the wall, peering down over the moat as a large regiment barred anyone from walking across the always open drawbridge. The guard whispered to the commander on the wall and he acknowledged it. Currently, only Ely was there and being barred passage in this early in the morning. "Ma'me, the king has informed you that he does not know you and wishes that you leave at once." She sighed and spat at the ground. "The king fucked me and I am bearing his child. I need to come in and see him right now." The commander laughed and looked to his other guards. "Yes, and my wife still enjoys sex with me every night, now piss off unless you want to go to the Stockades." All the guards chuckled in unison and a couple aimed their pikes in her direction. She huffed and stomped back down the street. In truth, she was not expecting it to work. She had visited the local priestess for a few weeks and was told the news that a pregnancy had not taken foot. She was hoping to lie and get crowned out of fear that the king would have a bastard kid, but the plan had fallen through as Ely had not been able to afford a fertility potion and went on chance. Months of planning down the drain she decided to move into Stormwind and devise the next plan. So long as the king was single he would fall in love with her. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
